Snowed In
by Jessy
Summary: Buffy wird zu Weihnachten mit ihrer großen Liebe konfrontiert


TITEL: Snowed in  
  
AUTOR: Lyss ist der Autor der Story, ich ( Vampy, Jessilieb@web.de) habe sie nur übersetzt  
  
INHALT: An Heiligabend wird Buffy mit ihrer großen verlorenen Liebe konfrontiert ALTERSFREIGABE: ab 12  
  
SPOILER: gibt eigentlich keine Spoiler, 2 Jahre nachdem Buffy mit dem College fertig ist  
  
TEILE: 1/1  
  
DATUM: 01.12.2001  
  
DISCLAIMER: Alles was mit Buffy und Angel zu tun hat gehört Joss Whedon und seine Crew, die Idee zu der Story gehört Lyss  
  
BEMERKUNG: Ich war schon so in Weihnachtsstimmung und da hab ich ein Paar schöne Fanfics auf einer Homepage gefunden. Das war Lyss ihre. Sie hat mir erlaubt diese und noch ein paar Storys zu übersetzten. So ich hoffe meine Übersetzung ruiniert die Story nicht vollkommen. Ich würde mich trotzdem sehr über Feedback freuen.  
  
  
  
Snowed In  
  
  
  
New York ist wunderschön . Die Schneeflocken tanzen und wirbeln wie Ballerinarinnen durch die Luft der Nacht. Die Geschäfte sind voll von schönen Glaswaren, farbigen Spielzeugen und exquisitem Schmuck. Die Leute bleiben stehen und schauen durch ein Geschäftsfenster, staunen über die Dinge auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe. Es ist diese Zeit im Jahres, wo nichts sonst außer deinen geliebten Zauber wichtig ist. Es ist Weihnachten, und das machte Buffy Summers krank.  
  
Nur auf der Straße gehend, beobachtete sie, wie Liebende die Weihnachtsfreude teilten. Buffy trug keine Einkaufstaschen, den sie mußte keine Freunde oder Familie Geschenke kaufen. Sie passierte Geschäft um Geschäft und sah sich nur das an, was sie nicht haben konnte. Ihre Hände in ihre Manteltaschen stoßend, wandte sie sich von den Geschäften ab und lief in die Richtung zu ihrer Wohnung.  
  
Buffy lebte in einer kleinen, aber gemütlicher Wohnung, die gerade groß genug für sie und einen Gast war. Nicht das sie jemals überhaupt einen Gast hatte. Ihre Jacke von ihrer schlanken Statue entfernend, ging sie rüber und hing sie auf den Mantelständer. Im Zimmer stand eine Couch und ein kleiner Hocker. Gleich um die Ecke war eine riesige Küche und auch das Schlafzimmer war groß. In der Ecke des Zimmers neben dem Kamin stand ein kleiner ungeschmückter Weihnachtsbaum.  
  
Mit einer heißen Schokolade kam sie aus der Kücke und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Sie starrte den Baum an und nebenbei fragte sie sich ob sie ihn überhaupt schmücken würde. Nach allen war es Heiligabend. Aus dem Fenster schauend, merkte sie, daß der Schnee schwerer fiel. Die schweren Schneeflocken brachten die Äste von den Bäumen dazu sich zu biegen, völlig bedeckt in der weißen Pracht. In Kalifornien schneite es nie, na ok einmal. Buffy ließ sich von der Wärme der heißen Schokolade beruhigen, wie sie in ihrem Hals herunterlief, bis zu ihren Gedanken.  
  
Sie brauchte oft Zeit, um sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie in New York endete. Sie fühlte sich, als wenn es erst gestern geschah, aber in Wirklichkeit war es vor zwei Jahren, ...  
  
Buffy hatte gerade ihr College beendet, als Giles sie darüber informierte, daß das Ende von den Tagen bevorstand. Mit der Mannschaft aus LA arbeitend, traf die original Scooby Gang noch einmal zusammen, um den letzten großen Kampf abzuwehren. Buffy und Angel gingen in den Kampf mit erhobenen Köpfen und starken Körpern. Am Ende war es sehr knapp. Aber sie gewannen. Buffys Leben wäre fast vorbei gewesen. Mit zahlreichen Schnittwunden auf ihrem Körper verließ Buffy das Kampffeld, ohne es irgend jemanden zu sagen. Niemand wußte, wo Buffy jetzt lebte, sie wußten nicht einmal, das sie lebendig war. Es wurde eine Trauerzeremonie für sie gehalten, die die Leute von Sunnydale hielten. Sie wollte nicht, das irgend jemand oder irgend etwas wusste, wo sie war. Dieser Weg war sicherer, er brachte nicht die Leben der Menschen in Gefahr. Sicher war egoistisch zu handeln als wenn sie tot wäre.  
  
Ein weicher Stoß an ihrer Tür holte Buffy aus ihrer Trance heraus. Ihre heiße Schokolade auf den Tisch stellend, stand sie auf. Als sie den Riegel von der Tür schob und sie öffnete, sah sie jemanden mit dem sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte.  
  
"Angel". Buffy flüsterte. Sie fühlte das ihre Beine gleich nach geben würden und sie hilflos unter sich zusammen brechen würde. Das Zimmer, die Stadt, der Staat, das Land, das Weltall und alle, die sie sehen konnten, waren er.  
  
Bevor sie wußte, was geschah, schlangen starke Arme um ihren Körper, sofort stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Ein kleiner Schluchzer von Entlastung vernahm Angel von seinem Brustkasten, er brach ihr Herz. Die Wand die Buffy um sich gebaut hatte, brauch ein. Die Decke kam herunter, und die Tränen von Freude, Trauer, Schmerz und Leidenschaft fielen ihr Gesicht herab. Er legte vorsichtig beide Händen auf Buffys Wangen und streichelte sie leise. Seine Augen waren rot von den Tränen, sein Atem war schnell und rasend.  
  
"Ich fand dich. Ich wußte, das du lebendig warst, ". Sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und hielt bevorstehende Schluchzer zurück. Sein Mantel war weiß vom Schnee und seine Nase war rot von der bitteren Erkältung. Die Schneeflocken waren in seinem dornigen Haar auf ihrem Weg vom Himmel herunter festgehalten geworden.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie durch seine schwarze Jacke etwas. Buffy fühlte das schönste in der Welt. Ein festen Herzschlag. Sie merkte nur noch wie es vor ihrem inneren Auge schwarz wurde und dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht.  
  
***  
  
Plötzlich wurde Buffy vom Klang von Töpfen und Pfannen aufweckte. Mit ihren Augen zwinkernd, versuchte sie, sich auf ihre Umgebung einzustellen. Das Fenster zeigte, daß es wirklich immer noch schneite. Ihre Arme über ihren Kopf ausstreckend, stand sie von der Couch auf und ging zum Türrahmen von der Küche hinüber.  
  
Also war es kein Traum, Angel kam wirklich hierher angeritten wie ein Ritter in eisener Rüstung. Er rettete Buffy vor einem einsamen Feiertag, einem einsamen Leben. Ihre Kehle laut genug raunend, damit er sie bemerkte, er drehte sich um, um ihr von seiner Position vor dem Herd gegenüber zu sein. Den Deckel zurück auf den dampfenden Topf legend, trocknete er sich seine Hände mit einem Handtuch ab und ging langsam auf sie zu. Nach all diesen Jahren hatte der Typ noch keine Achtung vor persönlichen Grenzen.  
  
Er lächelte sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln und strich sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. "wie fühlst du dich?" Er fragte. Die Sorge in seiner Stimme war nicht überhörbar.  
  
Buffy schluckte grob und laut. Angel ein verlegendes lächeln gebend, richtete sie ihren Blick erst auf ihre Füße und dann zur Decke. Irgendwohin, aber ihm nicht in die Augen sehend, das war eine gefährliche Stelle, wo man schnell versinken konnte, sobald du in den Bann dieser braunen Augen gesogen wirst kommst du die nächste Zeit nicht mehr raus.  
  
"Bist du wirklich hier"? Buffy fragte vorsichtig, mit der Angst das es immer noch nicht wahr war. "Weil ich hatte einige ziemlich lebhafte Träume über diese Art von Erlebnissen gehabt, aber jedes Mal wenn ich aufwache, bin nur ich in meinem Bett. Kein nackter Angel neben mir ".  
  
Zusammenzuckend, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihrer Hand. Buffy konnte nicht glauben, das dies eben über ihre Lippen gekommen war. Ihre Finger trennend, so das sie durch sie schauen konnte, sah sie, wie Angel über sie lachte. Angel lachte, aber er lachte nicht nur über sie. Buffy schlug ihm spielerisch in seinen festen Magen.  
  
Als sein Gelächter abklang, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das schöne, zierliche, blonde Mädchen vor ihm. Die Spannung kam zurück. Versuchend, an etwas zu denken, um darüber zu reden, sah Angel an den tanzenden Schneeflocken nach draußen. "Schneit es in New York immer so viel?"  
  
"Es schneit fast immer, aber es ist wunderschön." Sie folgte seinem Blick nach draußen zu der verschneiten Stadt.  
  
Angel richtete seinen Blick wieder zum dampfenden Topf auf dem Ofen zurück. Der Geruch der Suppe trieb zu Buffys Nase, wie Angel den Deckel des Topfs hochhob. Etwas von der heißen Flüssigkeit auf einen kleinen Löffe gießend, reichte er hinüber und hob Buffys Kinn hoch und ließ die heiße Fleischbrühe in ihren Mund fließen.  
  
Die Suppe wärmte Buffys Mund und Herz auf, wie sie ihre Kehle hinunterglitt. Sie lächelte dankbar und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Das nenn ich gute Suppe."  
  
Und Angel lachte noch einmal. Es gab etwas bei ihm, er schien leichter, glücklicher. Er hatte dieses schmerzvollen Blick der seine Augen immer füllte nicht mehr. Er goss die Suppe in zwei Schallen und setzte sich dann mit ihr auf die Couch.  
  
Nach dem sie eine Weile still auf der Couch saßen beschloss Buffy, das sie versuchen musste den Gedanken anzusprechen , warum Angel hier war. "so was gibt's neues in Sunnydale"? Buffy fragte, wie sie einen anderen Löffel von Suppe nahm und in Richtung Mund bewegte.  
  
Seine Tasse auf den Tisch stellend, wandte Angel sein Gesicht Buffy zu. "was gibt's neues? Buffy, jeder denkt, daß du tot bist," er sagte es leise und versuchte, seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
Auch ihre Suppe auf den Tisch stellend, kniente sie vor ihm nieder und nahm seine Hände in ihre. "Angel, du musst mich verstehen. Du weißt nicht, wie es für mich war. Es ist so am besten, dass niemand weiß wo ich bin, es ist sicherer ". Sie schaute zu ihm auf und versuchte ihm gute Argumente zu liefern.  
  
Angel nickte mit seinem Kopf, er verstand sie, aber auf irgendeiner Ebene war er immer noch böse auf sie für das Gehen. "du hättest uns wenigstens schreiben können, uns sagen, dass du lebst und es dir gut geht".  
  
Sie seufzte, sie wusste das es eigentlich nicht richtig war ihren Freunden gegenüber und das er das Thema auch nicht so schnell fallen lassen würde. "Wenn ich geschrieben hätte, hätten sie mich ausfindig gemacht und angeordnet, dass ich heimkomme. Ich wollte allein sein, ich wollte ein neues Leben beginnen".  
  
An seinen mit ihren verknoten Fingern hinuntersehend, merkte er, dass sie recht hatte. Seine Augen suchten den Augenkontakt, er fürchtete das seine nächste Frage einen großen Kummer für ihn bedeuten könnte. "bist du glücklich?"  
  
Oh Gott, seine Augen. Sie fühlte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. "ich bin glücklich, aber ich bin einsam" flüsterte sie leise, wie eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterrollte.  
  
Er lächelte traurig und drückte wieder mitfühlend ihre Hände vorsichtig. "Soll ich über Weihnachten hier bleiben?"  
  
Sich leicht aufrichtend, so daß ihre Lippen nur Zentimeter von seinen weg waren, ruhte Buffy ihre Stirn an seiner aus. "Was hältst du davon, den Rest deines Lebens mit mir zu verbringen?". Buffys heißer Atem kitzelte die winzigen Haare an seinem Hals.  
  
Welche Wirkung auch immer sie auf ihn hatte, sie drückte ihn über die Kante. Ihren Hals ergreifend, zog er sie in einen tiefen Kuß. Dann trat seine Zunge langsam in ihren Mund ein und duellierte sich mit ihrer. Eine ihrer Hände ergriff seinen Kopf und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein dunkles Haar, während sie die Andere über seinen Rücken laufen ließ und ihn enger und enger zu sich zog. Schließloch lösten sie sich weil sie unbedingt Luft schnappen mussten. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und ihre Nasen gaben sich einen Eskimokuss.  
  
"Wollen wir spazieren gehen?". Angel, machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Tür.  
  
***  
  
Die Straßen von New York waren mindestens mit einem Fuß Schnee bedeckt. Aus Fenstern und Häusern leuchteten Kerzen in vielen verschiedenen farben und die süße Musik von Nussknackern an jeder Straßenecke vermischte sich mit der die von der Zuckerfee gespielt wurde.  
  
Buffy und Angel gingen Hand in Hand durch den tiefen Schnee. Die Schneeflocken fielen von oben mit jedem Moment schwerer. Nach links abbiegend betraten sie einen Park. Der ganze Platz war mit einer dicken Schicht von Pulverschnee bedeckt. Dieses zu einem Vorteil nutzend, befreite Buffy ihre Hand von Angel und lief ein paar Meter weiter. Wie sie lief, strömte der Schnee gegen ihr Gesicht und weckte eine kribbelnde Empfindung. Stehen bleibend, um Luft zu holen, drehte sie sich um, um Angel hinter ihr zu sehen. Ihr Versuch davonzulaufen wurde von Angel abgehalten in dem er sie von hinten ergriff. Auf ihren Rücken landend, versuchte Buffy mit Angel über ihr Atem zu holen.  
  
"Hab dich, ich gewinne"! Angel rief stolz aus. Er nahm die Gelegenheit von ihren Lippen wahr, um Buffy süß zu küssen.  
  
Buffy lächelte hinterhältig. "du konntest mich fangen, aber du hast nicht gewonnen". Sie erklärte es damit, wie sie eine handvoll Schnees in sein Gesicht drückte. Es war einfach ihn abzulenken, sie drehte sich auf die Oberseite und stand auf. Aufstehend, entfernte Angel die letzten Reste des Schnees aus seinem Gesicht. Sich kurz umsehend, merkte er, das Buffy nicht mehr da war wo sie eben noch stand. Vorsichtig schaute er sich in dem Park um. Plötzlich schlug ihn ein kleiner Schneeball von hinten, er drehte sich herum, um Buffy mit noch 2 anderen Schneebällen zu sehen. Etwas Schnee aufschaufelnd, baute er einen sehr großen Schneeball, das bewirkte das Buffys Augen sich erweiterten. Sich langsam ihr nähernd, brachte er sie leise dazu, sein Spiel mitzuspielen.  
  
Angels Schneeball war größer als Buffys Kopf und sie machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Es war hoffnungslos. Ihre Hände in die Luft werfend, gab die Jägerin die Niederlage zu. Den riesigen Schneeball aus seinen Händen zu Boden fallen lassend, nahm er Buffy in die Arme und wirbelte sie herum.  
  
Das Gelächter von dem Paar konnte bis außerhalb des Parks gehört werden. Angel, der Buffy zurück auf den Boden stellte bemerkte wie kühl es geworden war. Der Schneefall war dicht und das machte es schwierig irgend etwas zu erkennen. Buffys Hand ergreifend führte Angel sie aus den Park und zurück in ihre Wohnung.  
  
**  
  
Als sie die Tür der Wohnung durchquerten, konnte Buffy nichts außer lachen. Sie fühlte sich als wenn sie wieder in der High-School wäre und sie liebte es. Wie ein Gentleman nahm Angel Buffys Jacke von ihren Schultern und hing sie an den Kleiderständer. Angel bemerkte das Buffy leicht von der Kälte zitterte, er rubbelte seine Hände sanft ihre Arme hoch und runter.  
  
"Erkältung"? fragte Angel besorgt.  
  
"Nein, nur ein wenig." Buffy antwortete wobei ihre Zähne bibberten.  
  
Sie rüber zur Couch schiebend, wickelte Angel Buffy in eine warme Vliesdecke ein.  
  
Nach all den Jahren der Einsamkeit hatte Angel noch die Kraft Buffy zu flegen. Sich jedem Moment hingebend, den sie zusammen hatten verbrachten sie die nächsten Paar Stunden damit zu schmusen, den vernachlässigten Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken und sich gegenseitig mit dem Abendessen zu füttern.  
  
Den tanzenden Schneeflocken ähnelnd, Buffy und Angel eingeschlungen wobei sie sich langsam zur Musik bewegten. Mit den gedämpften Lichtern, den schön geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, zahlreichen brennenden Kerzen, einem grellen Feuer und dem Schnee der nie aufhörte zu schneien war es eine Szenen aus einem Liebesroman.  
  
Sein Gesicht in der Biegung ihres Halses schmusend, flüsterte Angel süße der Liebe und Leidenschaft in ihr Ohr. "Ich liebe dich so viel".  
  
Ihn in die Augen schauend, küsste sie ihn auf ie Spitze seiner Nase. "ich liebe dich auch".  
  
"Buffy, willst du mich heiraten?" Fragte er sie und küsste sie kurz.  
  
"Ich dachte schon das du nie fragst." Sie antwortete und Angel gierig und voller Leidenschaft küssend.  
  
The weather outside is frightful,  
  
But inside it's so delightful.  
  
And as long as you love me so,  
  
let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
  
Epilog  
  
Später in dieser Nacht, Buffy stieg aus ihrem Bett und schlüpfte in ein Nachthemd. Aus dem Fenster schauend, wie sie beobachtete wie Schneekristalle federleicht zu Boden fielen. Über die Szene lachend von dieser Situation vor ihr wie sie merkte das Angel nicht lange so schlafen würde wenn sie nicht in seinen Armen lag.  
  
  
  
-The End- 


End file.
